dieing is living
by CoGaShA
Summary: Naruto was a regular teen until he was stab and thrown into a lake where he meet sasuke the demon that lives in their will sasuke love again the question is can sasuke love again narusasu.
1. dieing is just the start

Well this is my 2 story

summary:Naruto was a regular teen until he was stad and thrown in a lake where he meet sasuke the demon that lives in that lake

will sasuke finally love again but the real question is can he love again.

This story is base off of manga on youtube.

pairing:Narusasu

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Naruto p.o.v

This is the last time i'm working this late again, man i'm tired I need to get home and sleep, today been a long one.Not only the guy I've been I love with for years is gitting married to some girl in a few weeks and now I will never get a chance with him ,and now my boss is making me work over time,this is just not my day.

"Look at what we go hear"I didn't even notice I walked in to in a goup of men hanging out next to the old lake,"what do you want" I need to get out of hear.

'What do we want..hmm, just give up you money and we won't hurt you to bad ok"

"I don't have any, now just let me go"befor I could start running I was grad from behind wile I asom is the leader of the gang kicked me in face, damn that hurt alot.

"Don't lie"

"I'm not now let me the fuck go"I that was a bad idea because noe he pulled out a pocket nife.

"Then I will see for my self".

He looked throw my pocket and seen that I indeed I didn't have any money, I spend it all today for lunch.

"Since you really don't have money we don't need you"

And with that he stad me with his pocket nife in my stoach, and throw me into the river.

That was the day I died, and the the day I started living.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

SASUKE P.O.V

Ever since the day I died I've deen stuck in the damn lake, all i do all day is eat trash that people throw in.I've been down hear for years, no won to talk to our do anything with dieing doesn't seem that bad right now, might as well get back.

Hmm.. what is this, it's a human and looking at his wounds he will die any minutes hmm..why am I shuch a nice guy might as well help him.

I grad him and carry him to wear I sleep I will talk to him tomorrow.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

That it for now tell me if you want me to finnish it

till then later.

XCogasha :D


	2. say what

I will like to thank all the people who reviewed.

I do not own naruto or the manga this story came from.

pairing: narusasu

well enjoy.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Naruto p.o.v

Oh man where am I, the last thing I rember is walking home from work and _wait I remder now._ Am I dead, I open my eyes because I fell something on my leg tickuling it, I open my to see it just a cat fish,wait _A CAT FISH_ why the hell is a cat fish on my leg.I look around to see other fish swiming by, were the hell am I.

"So I see your awake about time".

"Who are you, and were am I",I looked over to see a dark figer, when it came closer I could see it was a person.He hand peal skin he hade black hair with bans in the frount and spiks in the back he was dress in all black.

Sasuke p.o.v

"What's your name", he's been asleep for almost a day I wonder if he know were he is.

"Uzumaki Naruto","What's your name".

I hadn't had a name in year people don't call me by name they just call me demon or the monster in the lake.

"I don't have one, people don't call me by name".

"Really, ok how about mmm...sasuke".

"Say that name again".

"Sasuke".

Naruto p.o.v

He put his head to the back, I can see he's thinking.

"Ok I it".

"Good".

Wait a minute I'm in water why didn't notices that before.

"Hay you ok you look sad".

"Yah it's just the person I loved for years is getting marryed to somone els in a few weeks that all".

"Oh so it's girl problems".

"No guy promblems".

"Say what!".

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I wasn't sure if people will like this story so please tell me if you do so I can keep writing,oh and sasuke is a little ooc he have to be to fit the story.

Till then later

XCogasha :p


	3. Time to say goodbye

Hi sorry for the wait here the 3 chapter.

I don't own naruto or the manga this story came from!!

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Yah I'm gay so", what's wrong with that.

"N-no it's nothing".

"Well I'm hungry do you have any food".He looked at me then pulled up his sleave and put his arm in my face.

"Eat".

"Eat what, your arm", he got to be kidding I can't eat that no way.

"Yes my arm, that's all you can eat around here, look don't be pickky just eat or you will die from staving".

So I did what he said I sank my teeth in his flesh, It was really good, sweet.He shifted so he was sitting on a rock and I was between his legs, he turned his head to the side so I can see his nice peal skin on his neck and I just went for it.

"Wait wait wait, you can't eat that but if your still hungry you can eat here".

He pulled up his shirt, you can see his smoth peal chest, man he is is turning me on, know what am I saying I need to get out of here.

"You know what I'm full, I'm going to lay down".

Sasuke p.o.v

What's up with him, at lest I'm not alone anymore I wonder how long can I keep him here.

Naruto p.o.v

I went to take a nap and woke up to a strang sound coming from the bushes, when I peaked over the bush what I seen shocked me.Their was sasuke eating away at a dead body.

Sasuke p.o.v

This dead woman's body just been thrown in to the lake, so might as well eat it.I was eating it until looked over to see naruto with the word shock all over his face I have to explain.

"She was dead when somone throw her in here", he still look shocked,"what I can't eat it just because I'm a demon and this is a human body", these humans never understand that why I don't need them and I don't need him.

"You know what I lied you can live outside this lake, so it's time for you to go, bye naruto".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have one more chapter left so till then

XCagasha :3


	4. don't leave me

The is the last chapter.

For people who want to see the vid just go to youtube and the title is** A bird in a dream ch2.**The vid is better than my writing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto po.v

The next thing I know I was in darkness, _naruto, naruto are you ok._Somone calling my name I open my eyes to see gaara my best friend."Naruto you okay"."Yah I'm fine", how did I get back up here were's sasuke."Come on naruto let's get you to your house".

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

I hade to let him go I just couldn't keep him dow here, I saw the looked in his eyes he was scard of he, he looked at me like I'm some monster.I shouldn't be so mad it's not the first somthing like this happened to me.

_(flash back)_

_"Somone help me", a eight year sasuke screamed"I didn't do everything, I didn't"."Shut up", came a man voice from behind,"that's got noting to do with you not doing anything, you see kid in order to stop this rain we have to sacrfice you, you family is okay with it oneless mouth to feed".Kown that can't be true it just can't,"mother", she's gone, the man pick me up and throw me in the lake, 'no don't leave me behind, take me with you'._

_(end flash back)_

But still I do miss naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

After gaara took me home he said he will stay with me for the night to make sure I'm alright, a few minutes later I went to bed and fell asleep.

(_dream)_

_"Sasuke is the you" I move closer, sasuke was eating another body,"sasuke don't eat that"."Why"."Because your my food and I'm hungry",_

_out of know wear I stuck my hand in sasuke and pulled out everything in him._

_(end dream)_

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, what was that."Naruto you okay", I turned and looked at gaara,"it's nothing"."Your having a hard time after what happen, and I'm just leaving you here".

"No it's okay, you have a life to and you just moved in with your girlfriend, so don't worry about me".

"Naruto did you fine somone you like, you know you should get in thir a start dating people".

Somone I like,...sasuke.I miss him, why can't I... be with you.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

Damn why do miss him so much, living forever is not fun as it sounds, what do I have to do to die.

Splash

What the hell, right when i'm depressed and not hungry human throw stoff in here but I must eat, wear is it"SASUKE", I looked up to see naruto swiming right at me and then huged me.

"Sasuke I missed you"."What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your man".

"Then i'm at the right place".

"What, is that what a person say after they sleep with their lover".the nerve.

"You saw me".

"W-well kind of", I was just seeing what he was doing.

"You should get out of here", he should just leave.

"But gaara not my lover, just oneside love on my part, were just friends, your the one I love".

Stair

"He just your just friends".

"Yah".

"You love me".

'blush'."When I was with you I was happy and when you made me leave all I though about was you, and how I missed you, so...can I stay".

"Whatever do what you want".

"You sure, I'll have to eat you for food".

"It can't be helped".

"You understand that once I start eating you I'll never stop".

He pulled me into a hug,"thier nothing else but me".

"Good".

He pulled off my shirt and started kissing my neck,"I've never did this befor, and I'm a demon do you still want to d.."."Don't worry I just want you to relax so I can make you feel good".

(Their's a lemon in this part of the manga, but I'm bad at doing lemons so didn't put it in so if you want to see go to youtube, sorry)

"Naruto".

"Hmm".

"Don't leave me behind".

"wouldn't dream of it".

---------------------------------------------------------

Month later

"Sasuke". I spin around to see naruto walking over,"why do you keep caming to the pond", I keep telling him I'll go to his house."You don't know who out in the night".

"I'm fine, now let's go".

He grads me and jump in the lake.

"This way we can be together forever, right".

"Whatever", I gess life is worth living as long as I got him to live it with.

----------------

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done, you might think it's short but the hole thing is bace of of the manga I read on youtube so...that's it.

bye

XCogasha :)


End file.
